1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a conveying speed control technique of a recording material in an image forming system including an image forming apparatus for forming an image onto the recording material, and an option apparatus for receiving/passing the recording material from/to the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-345980 discloses a configuration, in an image forming system including an image forming apparatus and an option apparatus for receiving/passing a recording material from/to the image forming apparatus, for switching the conveying speed of the recording material while the image forming apparatus and the option apparatus are synchronizing with each other. Specifically, the option apparatus is notified of switching of the conveying speed by outputting a binary level signal from the image forming apparatus to the option apparatus.
However, the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-345980 is one for performing switching between two predetermined conveying speeds, but not enabling switching among other multiple conveying speeds. Therefore, it was difficult to achieve synchronization between the image forming apparatus and the option apparatus if the image forming apparatus performs acceleration/deceleration control so as to set a conveying speed other than the predetermined conveying speeds such that the position of the recording material being conveyed is corrected.